


Queen of the void continued.

by Assassin0Archangel



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin0Archangel/pseuds/Assassin0Archangel
Summary: I saw a fic that seemed very promising but never got finished so here we go with a continuation of it!





	Queen of the void continued.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen of the Void](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/313422) by The-Challengerfortheunnatural. 



Chapter 8:

 

When Louise and her friends came to they saw they were back where Louise used to be. Louise was still in her transformed state and she saw below her the very place where her troubles in her old form were. She quickly brought her friends up to speed as to where they were. They didn't notice the tiny humans in a state of paranoia. Louise learned that the others alongside her were known as Chico, Rexaos, and one who wanted to remain anonymous at the time

Panic was all over the Academy when not one giant creature but five were in the same area. When the paranoia died down they saw one of the Giants had very similar colors to a certain student that vanished recently. A red head said to herself rather loudly, "Is that Louise? Is this really her?" The creature was giving off an aura very similar to what Louise did so there wasn't any mistake that was Louise. Everyone tried to yell at Louise that they were sorry for making fun of her but sadly they were too small for it to be heard. They then decided to throw some spells at the creature which apparently simply tickled it.

Louise suddenly started giggling in a way that indicated she was being tickled. Eventually she fell on her back which confused her friends. When it stopped she simply said it was a weird sensation she suddenly got out of no where.

Paranoia resumed when apparently spells did nothing to the creatures. Meanwhile elsewhere paranoia also occurred on receiving word that five Titans appeared out of nowhere and magic simply had no effect.

 

Sorry if it isn't my best work thing is I am trying to resurrect a dead work.


End file.
